1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles, and more particularly to a pair of spectacles which is easy to assemble securely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pair of spectacles is composed of a frame and two lenses. Multiple fasteners are inserted into the lenses and the frame or the lenses are respectively mated with the frame so that the lenses are respectively mounted on the frame to form the conventional pair of spectacles.
However, it is easy for the fasteners to damage the lenses when being inserted into the lenses. This may cause serious financial loss as the lenses are expensive. Furthermore, the fasteners are so small that it is inconvenient to mount the fasteners on the lenses and the frame. Additionally, if the lenses are mated with the frame without the fasteners, they are not securely provided on the frame.
Therefore, the invention provides a pair of spectacles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.